This is a continuation grant for the General Clinical Research Center at the University of New Mexico School of Medicine with its unique multi-ethnic patient population. Major areas of investigation are: Immunobiology: Studies with recombinant selective bone marrow growth stimulating factors in cancer and specifically in drug resistant malignancy. Endocrinology: Studies in subjects with acquired hypogonadism as it relates to opioid tone, and hypothyroidism as reflected in MRI quantitation of muscle energy status. Growth hormone actions: Effects on cellular immune regulation of lymphocyte subsets in normal and AIDS subjects, and effects on body mass and composition in Aging and with Exercise. Molecular biology of aldose-reductase modulation of the polyol pathway in patients with diabetic complications. Metabolism: Treatment of type I diabetics with implantable insulin infusion pumps. Determination of brain glucose utilization during normal and hypoglycemic states and its relationship to energy expenditure in man. Ketone kinetic investigation in diabetes in relation to insulin regulation and counter-regulatory hormone exposure. Bioengineering: Development and evaluation of algorithms for the non-invasive infra-red glucose sensor. Development and evaluation of the fetal monitor by infra-red technology for pH, p02, and pC02. Nutrition: Longitudinal studies of the nutritional status of healthy elderly persons, studies of their intake, absorption and metabolic handling of Vitamin D, and Vitamin C, relationship of nutritional status to immune function, mortality and morbidity. Neonatology: Role of Human Epidermal growth Factor on pulmonary maturation in the perinatal period; quantitative determination of neonatal cerebral ventricular volume in premature infants and relationship to clinical intervention for posthemorrhagic hydrocephalus in infants of minority women. Psychiatry: Investigation of pituitary contribution to hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis in depression; role of hallucinogens in psychiatric disease; investigation of panic attacks and their pathogenesis. Pulmonary: Pathophysiology of functional pulmonary immunity in the human lung, with focus upon smokers and AIDS patients utilizing the keyhole limpet hemocyanin as the experimental antigen.